


Another Little Secret

by DebraHicks



Category: The Rat Patrol
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebraHicks/pseuds/DebraHicks
Summary: Dietrich's revenge for Troy shooting him during the train heist.Published in "Flanking Manuvers #1" 5/1/1997
Relationships: Hans Dietrich/Sam Troy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Another Little Secret

“Stand very still, Sergeant.”

Troy froze at the sound of the smooth German voice. Moving his hand away from the light switch, he turned slowly around. He squinted into the corner, near the large bed, barely spotting Dietrich in the dark room. 

“Dietrich,” he said calmly. “What do you think...”

The tall panzer captain stepped into the meager light offered by the thin slit of a window. There was a white sling over his right arm but the gun in his left never wavered. Looking at the sling, Troy actually frowned a little.

“Really, Sergeant,” Dietrich said with a very patient tone. “Isn’t blowing up my trains enough? Did you have to shoot me as well?”

Before he could think of an answer for that one, Dietrich motioned with the gun. “Strip.”

“What?” Troy demanded, almost stammering.

Dietrich’s head came up, dark eyes meeting Troy’s. “I said to strip.”

There was a dangerous glitter in the chocolate colored gaze that send a shiver down Troy’s spine. “Why?”

“Because I intend to make you pay for this latest indignity,” Dietrich said firmly.

Unsure of what was about to happen, Troy kept his eyes locked with the German as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt and let it slip to the floor. Dietrich watched dispassionately for a moment. In one swift move, he transferred the gun to his other hand, stepped forward and grabbed the back of Troy’s head, pulling him down into a hard kiss. Troy jerked away. 

“Damnit, Sam, you shot me! Again!” Dietrich complained as he tossed the gun to the dresser. 

Troy wrapped the taller man in a sensual embrace. “You were supposed to duck left,” he accused.

Dietrich reached one handed for the buttons on Troy’s pants. “If I had ducked left I would have gotten shot by the old man.”

Putting the slightest bit of space between them, Troy started to undress his lover, using both hands and with a touch of impatience. “You bring the new transport plans?”

“Of course,” Dietrich said silkily. He started kissing along Troy’s throat. “Try not to shoot me this time.”

“Sorry,” Troy said sincerely. Carefully, he took the sling off Dietrich’s arm. “What can I do to make up for it?”

Dietrich leaned back, considering the sin and suitable penance. Very seriously, he said, “There is an old saying about kissing it better...” he ordered.

Smiling, Troy leaned forward, perfectly willing, this time, to follow orders.


End file.
